Motor vehicles are increasingly being equipped with audio and communication systems adapted to interface with user-provided consumer electronic devices such as MP3 players, cellular phones, and personal digital assistant (PDA) devices. However, the problem with this trend is that vehicle cabins and storage compartments are subject to significant temperature extremes when unattended, and users frequently leave consumer electronic devices in their vehicles. In fact, it can be advantageous to configure a vehicle communication system for continuous interaction with a user-provided communication device such as a cell phone.
While automotive-grade electronic components are designed to withstand a wide temperature range such as −40° C. to +85° C. for reliable operation in an unattended vehicle, most consumer electronic components are designed to a significantly less demanding standard such as 0° C. to +70° C. And the batteries typically used in consumer electronic devices (lithium-ion batteries, for example) can pose a particular hazard when exposed to extreme temperatures.
Accordingly, what is needed is way of thermally protecting consumer electronic devices so that they can be reliably and continuously used in a vehicular environment.